Weegeepedia RP 1
Gabeharrison49 ArmageddongeeITA And NourGodly1592 in... The attack of the Heavy Soldier NourGodly1592: Where's Nour Heavy Solider? He was in here, training something.. Gabgee: I haven't seen any soldiers Nour Heavy Solider: Well, well, if it isn- NourGodly1592: SHUT UP I KNOW THIS LINE! Gabgee: Who is that? NourGodly1592: This is Nour Heavy Solider, he is one of my strongest solider clone Gabgee: Cool, nice armor Nour Heavy Solider: I'm tired of helping you Nour... you are really a weak person there.. Armageddongee: Shut up NHS. NourGodly1592: Show me. Nour Heavy Solider: Remember in the last war? Gabgee: Which one? Nour Heavy Solider: Your body was nearly destroyed Armageddongee: NHS.NHS.Shut up or i will destroy you. NourGodly1592: OKAY! THEN YOU WILL GET DESTROYED *runs to reach Nour Heavy Solider* Gabgee: uh Nour Heavy Solider breaks NourGodly1592's arm NourGodly1592: OWW! THATS NOT POSSIBLE! Gabgee: WHAT NourGodly1592: I'm stronger than you! but how! Nour Heavy Solider: You are not stronger. you are just a weak person Armageddongee: Nour,can't you use your rage true form? Gabgee: He is a machine right? NourGodly1592 turned into True Ultimate Form True Ultimate NourGodly1592: ITS TIME TO DIE NOUR HEAVY SOLIDER! Armageddongee: My X-47 could destroy NHS when he wants Gabgee: I could you know... Nour Heavy Solider breaks Nour's every part of body Gabgee: Turn him off NourGodly1592: OW! NourGodly1592: THATS NOT POSSIBLE! EVEN ON MY FINAL FORM?! Gabgee: There Nour Heavy Solider: Go away of my body *punches gabgee away* Armageddongee: RRR,STOP HEAVY SOLDIER! Gabgee: OW 1:20 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: You thought that im robot? NOPE! 1:21 ArmageddongeeITA: Hi mah friend 1:21 Gabeharrison49: Well you're made of machinaery 1:21 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: SHUT THE H3LL UP! 1:21 BobbeMalle2.0: *Sing* Bobbe Bobbe Malle Aveva la sua piantagiona 1:21 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: I think Nour Heavy Solider is right.... I'm just a weak person... 1:21 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: You're wrong 1:21 BobbeMalle2.0: Aveva la sua casa verde~ 1:21 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: You aren't,Nour...you're mah hero 1:21 Gabeharrison49: You made him 1:21 Awesomedude75: X-99ADZ : X-47, Maybe we can agaisnt NHV if we fuse with N-RAR. I wanna help. 1:21 ArmageddongeeITA: X-47: Good idea. 1:22 Awesomedude75: ADgee : Yeah and a good friend. @Nour 1:22 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: NRAR, destroy NourGodly1592 1:22 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: NO! 1:22 NourGodly1592: NRAR15: Acceptance, Master 1:22 ArmageddongeeITA: (If you don't know,BobbeMalle2.0. is a my RL friend) 1:22 Gabeharrison49: (Gabgee gets in the way of the blast) 1:22 ArmageddongeeITA: X-47: We shall team up,ADZ 1:22 Awesomedude75: (Ok) 1:22 NourGodly1592: NRAR15 prepares Dual BFG9000 and Dual Vulcan guns 1:22 Awesomedude75: X-99ADZ : Ok I saved this *shows the overpower gem* 1:23 NourGodly1592: Vulcan = Mini-gun 1:23 Gabeharrison49: I know 1:23 ArmageddongeeITA: Z.47: Oh,good idea! 1:23 Awesomedude75: X-99ADZ : I toke the gem from Armageddongee lol. 1:23 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: There's only one way to do this 1:23 ArmageddongeeITA: X.47: He will enrage,do you know? 1:24 Awesomedude75: *ADZ uses the gem to overpower X-47 and ADZ* 1:24 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: I shall get Veggnegoon again 1:24 Awesomedude75: ADZ : Ik. 1:24 NourGodly1592: NRAR15 shoots, Nour Heavy Solider shoots Mini-Nuke rockets to X-47 and X-99ADZ 1:24 Gabeharrison49: (He teleports to Pureegee's Castle 1:24 ArmageddongeeITA: X-47: *Doesn't get hit* X-47: Sotp. stop 1:24 Gabeharrison49: (He comes back) Gabgee: Everyone watch out 1:25 NourGodly1592: NRAR15: Time to destroy NourGodly1592 1:25 Gabeharrison49: (Veggnegoon uses his huge light bea, 1:25 NourGodly1592: NRAR15 cracks NourGodly1592's head 1:25 Gabeharrison49: *beam 1:25 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee appears 1:25 NourGodly1592: NRAR15 destroys NourGodly1592's heart completely 1:25 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: YOU,HORRIBLE ROBOT! 1:25 Gabeharrison49: (it shoots straight through the NRAR15) 1:25 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: MADE BY SCIENTIST CRAZY PEOPLE! 1:25 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: Ow.. Goodbye.... 1:25 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: PREPARE TO FIGHT SOME REAL FIGHTER! 1:25 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592 died 1:25 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: Veggnegoon Kill the Soldir 1:26 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: NOOOUUUR!!!! :( 1:26 Awesomedude75: ADZ : Lets end with this! *fires an Inferno Ultra Ultimate Hyper Beam Of Light at N-RAR* 1:26 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider kicks Gladiogee harder 1:26 Gabeharrison49: (veggnegoon fires a huge light beam straight through NHS) 1:26 Awesomedude75: Un-DED : Eww... lets do this *rrevives Nour into Nour II* 1:26 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider dodges the beam 1:26 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: I AM A DEMI-GOD,IDIOT! Gladiogee: i'm the son of Puregee! 1:26 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: As nour is not demi-god 1:26 ArmageddongeeITA: *Gladiogee punchs NHS* 1:26 Gabeharrison49: (Veggnegoon then shoots various lasers around the room) (pureegee comes) Pureegee: Gabgee? You dare use Veggnegoon? He is very dangerous 1:27 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: Father! 1:28 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: Gladiogee? 1:28 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: Yes,it's me! 1:28 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: Why are you here? 1:28 ArmageddongeeITA: ( http://greegee.wikia.com/wiki/Gladiogee ) 1:28 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: Pfft.. I think i'm going to join Dark NourGodly1592 1:28 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: I'm here for stopping this idiot! Armageddongee: Oh you will not! 1:29 Gabeharrison49: pUREEGEE: lET ME HANDLE THIS 1:29 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: Sure,father. 1:29 Gabeharrison49: (Caps lock lol) (Pureegee punches straight through the soldier) 1:29 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: Would you d- AW! 1:29 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: There, done 1:29 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: I know you are a god. but this is ridiclous 1:30 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: You turned hostile and killed your maker 1:30 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: He is not a demi-god anymore, he is more like a coward kitty 1:30 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: Hmphj Pureegee: That means you're just a rat 1:31 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: Ha ha... funny. 1:31 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: Shut up,or i will destroy you! 1:31 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: Now... Gabgee: Sorry for using Veggnegoon, Pureegee. 1:31 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: Sorry... The past is the past 1:31 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: It's all fine. I'll just take Veggnegoon Gladiogee, you finish off the soldier 1:32 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: Bla bla bla... 1:32 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee punches going trough the soldier making an hole 1:32 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: Hey! Get away from me Nour Heavy Solider regenerates Nour Heavy Solider punches Gladiogee so hard 1:33 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: My my, do I have to bring in Ætheleegee 1:33 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: HA HA HAH! ~ Pickleodeon has come to chat. Weegee has followed. ~ 1:33 ArmageddongeeITA: I'm immortal,dude! hHi 1:33 NourGodly1592: hi pickleodeon 1:33 Pickleodeon: hello everybody! I certainly joined chat at a lucky time! hey nour 1:33 Gabeharrison49: hi 1:33 Awesomedude75: Hi pickleodeon 1:34 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider goes away. 1:34 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: That's what I thought 1:34 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: Now i need to find Dark NourGodly1592 1:34 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: I will close my Universe again. 1:34 Gabeharrison49: You did good Gladiogee 1:34 Pickleodeon: hey AD want me to make a new version of supergeerlygamer145? 1:34 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: Thanks. 1:35 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: Come now, are job is done 1:35 Awesomedude75: Yes Pickleodeon 1:35 NourGodly1592: Dark Nour Heavy Solider fires Mini-Nuke at Nour's house 1:35 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: WHAT WAS THAT? 1:35 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: It's time to DESTROY that idiot. X-47: I got again the OP gem. Armageddongee: finally. *Armageddongee inserts the gem in the X-99* Armageddongee: AAAHAHAHAHAH! 1:36 NourGodly1592: Dark Nour Heavy Solider: HAHAHA! BEING DARK IS GETTING AWESOME! 1:36 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: Not so fast 1:36 NourGodly1592: Dark Nour Heavy Solider continue to destroy Nour's house 1:36 Gabeharrison49: (hE TURNS INTO Destruction Gabgee) (He teleports to the soldier 1:37 Awesomedude75: FUSIIOOOOON! 1:37 NourGodly1592: Dark Nour Heavy Solider: Hi there (absorbs Destruction Gabgee's power) 1:37 ArmageddongeeITA: Armagedongee: *Reads the discussion about SuperGeerlyGamer* ...Ew. Armageddongee: Why does this people argue to a such useless thing as love?meh 1:37 NourGodly1592: Dark Nour Heavy Solider then throws Gabgee's away 1:37 Awesomedude75: Hey, Taht offended! 1:38 NourGodly1592: Dark Nour Heavy Solider began to get control of NourGodly1592's Empire and army 1:38 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: For me love is useless,sorry. 1:38 Gabeharrison49: DG: Foolish Soldier (He summons a huge beam toward him) 1:38 Awesomedude75: Ok ill respect ur opinion, but dont insult my wife! @Arma gtg sorry 1:38 ArmageddongeeITA: (I'm roleplayin') Armageddongee: Pfffff.I didn't insult her. by 1:38 NourGodly1592: okay 1:39 Gabeharrison49: Destruction Gabgee just so you know what's up 1:39 NourGodly1592: Dark NourGodly1592 began to absorb Saphire Gem's contents 1:40 Gabeharrison49: DG: HEY SOLDIER!! YOU'RE GONNA DIE (He does omislash ver. 5) 1:40 ArmageddongeeITA: (Dark nour can't get to it) (It i actually in the armageddon empire,i stole it) ~ Awesomedude75 has been tracked and ambushed by Weegee. ~ 1:41 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592 respawned 1:41 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: Atleast nobody can steal the gems... 1:42 Gabeharrison49: DG: DANG IT (He shoots a mega beam at the soldier) 1:42 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: Guess who's back? ~ Felix the Cat123 has come to chat. Weegee has followed. ~ 1:42 Gabeharrison49: Crap 1:43 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: .... Dark Nour Heavy Solider: The kitty have got respawned 1:44 Gabeharrison49: DG: SHUT IT (He punches trough the soldier) 1:44 ArmageddongeeITA: *Someone appears behind DHS* 1:44 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: Why you little! NourGodly1592 punches on Nour Heavy's stomach 1:44 ArmageddongeeITA: Legionary Armageddongee Division: VIDI,VINI,VICI! 1:44 NourGodly1592: Nour Heavy Solider: OW! *Explodes* 1:45 Gabeharrison49: DG: Dam that was though 1:45 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: I knew you would have won,Nour! 1:45 Gabeharrison49: (He revert) 1:45 NourGodly1592: Dark NourGodly1592: NO! NOT THE HEAVY SOLIDER! Dark NourGodly1592: I WILL GET MY REVENGE AGAIN! Dark NourGodly1592 disappear 1:46 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: Glad you're back dude 1:46 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: I think i should never do some robot helping again... NourGodly1592 began to support armys and fight 1:46 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: You think? 1:47 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: Yea nour,you didn't fight and that weakened you. 1:47 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: You all did well] Gabgee: What? 1:48 NourGodly1592: ScienceGodly1592: I think i should make NRAR15 again 1:48 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: I possessed the soldier as a test for all of you And you passed 1:48 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: No,Sciencegodly Armageddongee: If you want i can give you X-47 temporarily 1:48 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: o.0 Pureegee: Congrats 1:48 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: What? I died and respawned and consumed all of my energy cause of this test?! 1:49 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: Yep 1:49 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: ^^ 1:49 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592's skin began to turn very whiteish and faint then NourGodly1592 fainted 1:49 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: Well... Gladiogee 1:50 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: What? 1:50 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: Give them their medals 1:50 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: Aww no. *Brings nour to the hospital* Gladiogee: Sure. *Gives Nour and Gab diamond medals* 1:50 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: Wow. 1:50 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: Aw god *couches*, I didnt know all of that sacrificing techniques was a test 1:51 Gabeharrison49: Pureegee: I shall go now, come Galdiogee *Gladiogee 1:51 ArmageddongeeITA: Gladiogee: Okay 1:51 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: Well... that was unexpected 1:52 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: I WAS ABOUT TO GET A HEART ATTACK 1:52 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: What?Atleast you fight and win, 1:52 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: AFTER ALL OF THAT HARD WORK! JUST A F**KING TEST?! 1:52 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: Jeez dude 1:52 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592 couches hard 1:52 Gabeharrison49: Doctorgee: Nour, calm down 1:53 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: Aw... 1:53 Gabeharrison49: . 1:53 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: *Sob* And now i have to pay the hospital. 1:53 Gabeharrison49: GAbgee: Don't worry I'll pay 1:53 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592 gives 50,000 NK to Doctorgee 1:53 Gabeharrison49: I do have 999,999,999 Wegee Bucks anyways *weegee 1:54 NourGodly1592: NourGodly1592: This hospital's only uses Nour Kudos, in which its quadtriple higher than Weegee Bucks 1:54 Gabeharrison49: Gabgee: Oh 1:54 Felix the Cat123: SanicGee:I suckz 1:54 NourGodly1592: shutup 1:55 Gabeharrison49: (Gabgee kills Sanicgee) 1:56 Felix the Cat123: SanicGee:Am demon 1:56 ArmageddongeeITA: Armageddongee: Well,now i will get to my Universe,and close every relation again Category:Stories